iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Throne RP Wiki
The fifth official wiki of the Iron Throne RP subreddit. A roleplay subreddit based upon the series A Song of Ice and Fire, by George R. R. Martin. This wiki details the history and characters of our subreddit when it first opened in November of 2014. It now serves as an archive for that information. Please see the new wiki for Iron Throne RP for information about the active game following the reset of the game in September of 2015. Stag.jpg|Our New Wikia|link=http://ironthronerp.wikia.com/wiki/Ironthronerp_Wikia|linktext=ITRP has moved! Check out our new wikia by clicking this image. Welcome= Hello and welcome! This is the official wiki of the Iron Throne RP subreddit; a roleplay subreddit based upon the series A Song of Ice and Fire by George R. R. Martin. This wiki details the history and characters of our subreddit. All pages on the wiki are open for editing, and any help you are willing to provide is appreciated. We pride ourselves on an active and involved community, using our many and diverse skills to make this story the best it can be. If you have any questions feel free to ask an admin, or hop on the IRC to chat with us in real time. A forewarning to all players: this wiki and the roleplay it belongs to both contain spoilers to the ASOIAF series and the television show. It is not required that you have read or watched either, but if you wish to keep the details of their plots a surprise you may wish to avoid certain pages. Please keep in mind the RP Rules at all times: * You are not permitted to use out-of-character knowledge in your role playing (in-character interaction.) This is a form of metagaming, and we do not tolerate it. * Pressuring, coercing, dissuading, or persuading other players to alter or revise their characters' decisions is strictly prohibited. This is also a form of metagaming, and we do not tolerate it. * Respect your roleplaying peers, especially in OOC settings. * Graphic content of a violent or sexual nature must be reasonably and responsibly written. Apply NSFW tags, or your post will be removed. * Violent or sexual content involving more than one player must be consensual. Physically harming, restraining, or killing another player or men under their command requires OOC consent or mod approval (visit the War & Death Tribunal for more information.) * Controlling someone else's character requires their OOC consent. Regulations * OOC plans of action - to be clear, OOC plans of actions are different than OOC consent - do not override IC interactions or consequences. If you planned to have some kind of interaction with another player, but are foiled by some other event/interaction, then you either have to adjust or move on. * In relation to the previous regulation, do not hold up the community for the sake of an OOC plan of action. This directly violates our second rule - respect your peers - by selfishly restricting the RP of others for your own gain or entertainment. Moderator or Common Man intervention will be the appropriate response. * OOC consensus - an agreement between all involved parties to resolve a situation or event - is highly encouraged. In the absence of consensus, please use the relevant game mechanics and/or make an appeal to the moderators. With all of that said, have fun! If you're feeling lost, visit our ITRP Community Site Map. |-|Introduction= In the year 300 AC, a full three centuries after Aegon's Conquest, another Targaryen would conquer Westeros after an era of strife. Daenerys Targaryen of the Blood of Old Valyria had arrived to claim what was hers by right. She would usher in the Second Era of Westerosi history and by the time she passed from the realm of the living in the year 367, the lands of Westeros have changed dramatically. Following the razing of King's Landing, Queen Daenerys founded the city of Queen's Landing on the opposite bank of the Blackwater Rush, and constructed the Ashen Keep. The Iron Throne was brought to her new capital by her dragons, and the city began rapid and prosperous growth with King's Landing becoming little more than a slum and the Red Keep a ruin. To those who bent the knee to her reign, she was merciful. Shireen Baratheon became the Lady of the Stormlands under Daenerys' reign. To those who stood against the new Queen, they were met with dragon fire. King Euron Greyjoy and the fleet of Iron Islands was destroyed in the Whispering Sound in what became know as "The Second Field of Fire". Daenerys led the Kingdom of the Iron Throne through a 67 year reign of strong laws, prosperity and new beginnings in the ashes of war. In the year 367 AC, at the age of 83, Queen Daenerys would die in her sleep after a long reign. Drogon and Viserion would break free. Drogon would fly into the Narrow Sea and take refuge on Dragonstone and its volcano, forcing out the Princess Alysanne of Dragonstone, and the Queen's granddaughter. Viserion would fly to the Vale and find it's way to the Eyrie killing members of the Arryn family and their household. The survivors fled to Gulltown as Viserion took the ancient castle as a nest. Lord Hand Jasper Arryn and his brother Grand Maester Ronnel Arryn, in the wake of the murder of their family members call out to the realm for a Great Council to decide the next person to sit upon the Iron Throne. Princess Alysanne, the daughter of Queen Daenerys' son, the deceased Prince Aegor Targaryen, was being groomed for the throne. The Queen also had a second son, a bastard from an unexpected dalliance, the Prince Valarr of Summerhall. Mayhaps others feel they have a claim to the Iron Throne, be it the descendants of Shireen Baratheon, or perhaps those of Myrcella Baratheon and Trystane Martell. With the death of Queen Daenerys, a shadow of uncertainty clouds Westeros as the realm decides who will sit the Iron Throne. The Game of Thrones is a tedious game. Sometimes, it takes only a spark to light the fire. Sometimes, it takes a bonfire to get a breath of tension. But the game is always played, deep in everyone's minds, and they all know that the Game of Thrones never ends, only the players change. |-|The Second Era= After the failure of the Grand Council, which was meant to choose the late Queen's successor from those who could claim royal blood, the realm lies broken. Lord Commander of the Queensguard Luthor Tyrell attempted to forcibly crown the young princess, but was countered by the Lord Hand Jasper Arryn and his Gold Cloaks who supported the newly legitimized Valarr Targaryen. Lyonel Baratheon, son of Renly Baratheon, grandson of Shireen Baratheon, also abandoned his claim in favor of the Bastard of Summerhall. Before any decision could be made, however, the gathered Lords dispersed, with Alysanne and the Tyrells fleeing south, towards the Reach, and the Hand and Valarr retreating towards Queens Landing. For months the realm sat waiting for the trumpets to sound, and for a mighty civil war to grip the land. But it did not come. Life continued as normal, and Lord Jasper Arryn crowned Valarr Targaryen as King Valarr Targaryen, First of His Name, in the year 367AC. Eventually Princess Alysanne would return to the capital and bend the knee to her uncle and King. But the union of the dragons did not unify the realm. Reavers sail freely along the western coast once more, beneath the banner of the King of the Iron Islands. The Lannisters have revolted, reviving the ancient title of King of the Rock and joining the Greyjoys in marriage and rebellion. The North is wracked by a civil war between the sole surviving Bolton and a boy who claims the blood of the Wolf. The Reach, angered by the King's treatment of House Tyrell, has seceded, declaring themselves once more independent and crowning Alester Tyrell as their King. The Stormlands grows more volatile, as the drunkard Lyonel Baratheon hides in his keep and his peasants and lords grow unruly. Dorne is besieged by a pirate calling himself Lord of the Waters, already setting forth with his fleet to lay waste to Plankytown in the Greenblood... These are dark times. Kings are crowned in every castle, and battles waged in every field. The realm is broken and divided, even as the forces of the West prepare to deal the final blow to the Targaryen dynasty. But the House of the Dragon has not failed yet. Valarr Targaryen and his Queen-to-be stand hale and healthy in the Crownlands, with an army of their own. The Stormlands may yet support them, even as the Vale, united by blood and duty, may soon play their hand. A titanic clash is on it's way, one that will decide the fates of every man, woman and child in Westeros. But even with all of this chaos, the Gods see fit to deal yet another blow. The late Queen's dragons, Viserion and Drogon, yet roam free. The isle of Dragonstone lies a smoking ruin beneath the rule of Drogon, who is Balerion come again. And Viserion has left the blackened remains of the Eyrie in favor of a new roost at Oldstones. Some say the beast carried four round stones with it, clutched in it claws. But what need has a dragon for stones? Unless... No. It cannot be... Latest activity The Realm crown.jpg|The Crownlands|link=http://iron-throne-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Crownlander|linktext=the Crownlands vale.jpg|The Vale|link=http://iron-throne-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Valeman|linktext=the Vale north.jpg|The North|link=http://iron-throne-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Northerner|linktext=the North river.jpg|The Riverlands|link=http://iron-throne-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Riverlander|linktext=the Riverlands iron.jpg|The Iron Islands|link=http://iron-throne-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Ironborn|linktext=the Iron Isles West.jpg|The Westerlands|link=http://iron-throne-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Westerlander|linktext=the Westerlands reach.jpg|The Reach|link=http://iron-throne-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Reachman|linktext=the Reach sand.jpg|Dorne|link=http://iron-throne-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Dornish|linktext=Dorne Storm.jpg|The Stormlands|link=http://iron-throne-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Stormlander|linktext=the Stormlands Information Game Mechanics General Troop and Battle Mechanics Skills and Traits The Common Man Lists and Information NPCs and Abandoned PCs The Crypts Martial Rankings Classifieds Resources and Tools Guide on Roleplay, Lore, and Character Conflict and Lore Appeals Site Map The Mods Becoming a Mod Moderator Staff Category:Browse